


At Seventy-Something Years Old

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Series: Drabbletober 2k17 [23]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Drabbletober, Gen, Just Suna, Miya Twins being Miya Twins, Older Characters, suna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 20:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12465636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: In Suna's eyes, Miya Twins in their seventeen and seventy-something years old were not different. Like, at all.“Unlike you, I’m eternally seventeen. I may look wrinkly and old, but I still have my spirit~”See what he meant?(For Drabbletober Day 23: Being Old Together)





	At Seventy-Something Years Old

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi

_His hair was really gray now._

_Osamu stared at his reflection in the mirror, his hands touching his fully gray hair. There were no longer any black strands left, since Osamu was too lazy to ask someone to dye it black again. And he was old. Too old. He had wrinkles here and there, in every place in his skin._

_(and yet)_

_Behind his back, Atsumu cackled madly._

_“Look at yourself, Samu! You used to dye your hair gray; now you look like you want it black again! Aah, the irony~”_

_Osamu, now seventy-beep years, threw his deadliest glare at Atsumu’s reflection. Being old was a pain; even to turn his head slightly, Osamu had to endure the crank and whatnot. He missed being young—kind of. “Shut it, you old fool. Realize your own age, will you?”_

_Atsumu grinned. Winking, he said, “Unlike you, I’m eternally seventeen. I may look wrinkly and old, but I still have my spirit~”_

_“And you still steal my pudding.”_

_“I don’t! Your grandniece was the last time’s culprit!”_

_“Atsumu, don’t blame your own granddaughter.” A beat, and then, “And she was playing outside that time. Heck, I saw you devouring it yourself in the kitchen, you thief!”_

_“I’m not a thief! I’m merely a pudding enthusiast, mind you!”_

_“You ate my pudding without my permission; that’s what makes you an old, dastardly thief. Accept it, Tsumu!”_

 

_“Shut it, will ya?!”_

* * *

 

 Both Miya Twins stared at Suna with… indescribable look.

 

Suna, on the other hand, nodded proudly. His eyes closed, his arms folded across his chest.

 

They were currently in the locker room right now, ready to go home after a tiring after school practice. They had finished changing, but Suna suddenly brought up the topic of getting old and started explaining his imagination.

 

“That’s how I imagine you two at seventy-something years old,” he said, ending his explanation with such determined look.

 

Even Kita’s lip curled faintly at that.

 

Osamu was the first to speak.

 

“That sounds… real, somehow.”

 

Atsumu whipped to see his twin brother. “What d’ja mean, ‘ _it’s real somehow_ ’, huh?!”

 

“Exactly what I said, Tsumu. You stealing my pudding even at seventy-what years old seems too real to me.”

 

“Excuse me, but you steal the TV remote every the damn time, Samu!”

 

“You _never_ returned my jackets.”

 

“You always give me the most troublesome chore!”

 

“You make me do the laundry _every single time_. It’s fair to make you clean the attic and storage room.”

 

And so they continued their routine, ignoring everything beside themselves.

 

To his underclassmen (who were watching the slapstick in awe), Suna pointed the bickering twin and whispered, “Told you so.”

 

**.**

**.**

**[ _end_ ]**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~


End file.
